fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
Story This story takes place 3 years after Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. Underneath Mushroom Kingdom there is a lab, inside this lab is a creature..Known as Fawful, Fawful conducts his research down here, since his boss Cackletta died. Fawful has been working on things, he has not token his boss's death in vain. Fawful has been working on something to destroy mushroom kingdom along with the Mario Bros. but that's not all..he's after something in particular. The crystal fragments. Not just any crystal fragments, but the rare crystal fragments placed around the world, these were placed to ward off evil, but fawful has cast a spell, making the crystals draw evil instead. There are eleven crystals in all, and only one person knows there were about, Fawful has captured them and has gotten a map of where all of them are,fawful is not a lazy person, but sends out one of his new minions. The minions name is Keno, the appearance of Keno is a dark version of Geno, who has a black cap and cape, and ferocious red eyes,along with a sword, that can use fire abilities. So fawful is sending Keno out to get the only crystals that are shown on the map. Only four are shown on the map, and fawful does not know there is more than four. Yet. Okay back to the story, Fawful sends out his little minions to reek havoc upon mushroom kingdom, until he gets all the crystals to re- I mean to use on "Something". Mario and Luigi run out of there house to help defend mushroom kingdom, soon the old sage tells them of Fawful's plan, and Mario and Luigi must go out to find the crystals. Once they find them they must bring them back to the Sage. The Sage tells them of the first crystal, the tide crystal.He says that it is located somewhere near the coast of mushroom kingdom, and that the residents of the village there know more. So Mario and Luigi set out for there epic adventure! The Crystals *Tide Crystal *Flames Crystal *Shadow Crystal *Light Crystal *Storm Crystal *Forest Crystal *Fancy Crystal *Ash Crystal *Happiness Crystal *Skys Crystal *Omega Crystal Playable Characters *Mario *Luigi *Geno *Toad You Start off with Mario and Luigi, and eventually get Geno and Toad, both at separate times. They are not the only Playable Characters. There is a Recruitment Center Were You Can recruit these Characters below. For a Price. You can end up with 4 people in a battle at once, but can only have 6 members in your whole party. *Mushroomy Knight *Bean Wizard Once you beat the game, you unlock these characters and you can use them on the next file you create. *Mallow *Bowser *Bowser Jr. Non Playable Characters Enemies Bosses Attacks/Spells Items Areas *Mushroom Kingdom *Crabwalk Beach *Mushroom Kingdom Coast *Shriek Cave *Neverending Woods *Joy Meadow *Toadstool Village *Destroyed Village *Rainbow Road *Peachs Castle *Fawfuls Lab *Shroob Hideout *Captain Goomba's Ship *Shroob Base *Airship *Death Valley Walkthrough Coming Soon. Gallery Coming Soon. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Games By Atmmachine11 Category:Mario (series) Category:Role-Playing Games Category:2D Games Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario & Luigi Games